The sound of Summer
by cherryblossom101334
Summary: Anna Winston is only fourteen years old and something has happened that will change her life. Now she has to live with her older brother Dallas who wants nothing to do with her. Sorry, I'm really bad at summaries!
1. Introduction

A/N: Hey everybody! This is my first sister fic, I promise I will not make Anna Mary-sue; I hate those type of fics! I will try to stay away from that, and if she is getting a bit Mary-sue-ish, just let me know in a review and I will fix it.

June 5th, 1966

Dear diary,

Just a few days ago my parents went away. They said it would be a "vacation." They lied. I didn't know where they were going, they never told me. I was home alone for about two weeks. I managed though; I had cereal, saltines, water, and soup, and whatever I could find in the house. Once in a while I went to a neighbor's house and had dinner with them.

When it was a sunny day on a Friday, I got worried. They shouldn't have stayed that long. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, they weren't coming home. Mom and dad weren't coming home, they never wrote letters or called me to make sure I was alright, it didn't really surprise me though.

I immediately called the police. I told them that I was home alone for weeks, they came right away. They took me to a girl's home.

After a few days, the Department of child services tracked down a family member, my older brother, Dallas. They told me I was going to be sent to him.

I know about Dally, as we called him. I don't remember him that well, he was never home, heck, and he never bothered with me. He got arrested when he was ten, he was always in jail. I didn't know him.

I told the Department Of Child Services. They ignored me. I don't want to go to Tulsa, Oklahoma! I'd rather stay here in the girl's home! I bet that Dallas doesn't want to watch some fourteen year old girl. He'll probably rather be getting drunk, doing things with prostitutes, and maybe even killing people. I don't trust him.

Right now, we're close to Tulsa; we're between the border of Kansas and Oklahoma. I've been in this car for a while now.

What I have packed with me are, all the clothes I own, my diary, and 'The Diary of Anne Frank.'

Anne Frank is my hero. Ever since our English teacher assigned us to the book, she was my hero. This is one of the main reasons why I even keep a diary. She also sees good in all people, even the Nazis! I guess that maybe I should give Dally a chance, try to see the good in him. Maybe mom and dad have good in them. This is why Anne Frank is my hero. She was also a very brave girl. She was hidden in an attic for about a year, she never complained, and then she was sent to a concentration camp. I felt very bad for her, she was very young when she died.

We are now arriving in Oklahoma City for Dallas to pick me up. I'm pretty sure he isn't very happy abut it though. I don't want to know how he's going to treat me. I never knew him very well; I haven't grown up with him to love him, or to be friends with him. Maybe he's like dad, maybe he's like Anne Frank, and maybe he's an ordinary person.

No matter what, I will still believe that there is still good in all people.

Yours truly,

Anna Winston.


	2. A family reunion

We finally arrived. After days of being stuck inside a car with a complete stranger, we were here! In Oklahoma City! It was very busy, and it was like NYC, but New York was always busy. It was nothing compared to NYC!

It looked friendly! I didn't see any robbers, any drunks, well maybe very few like one, and everyone smiled when they passed by me. One guy in particular, was wearing a cowboy hat and when he passed by me he took off his hat and said, "Hello!" I bet this is the good part. The bad part was probably on the other side of the city, kind of like me, I grew up in a bad neighborhood, there were always crimes! But over here, it was like a fairytale land!

The Social Worker, Miss. Simpson, led me to a spot where we were probably supposed to meet Dallas.

"He's late." Miss. Simpson said in an annoyed sort of tone.

"Don't worry, he'll be here, he has to right? I mean he'll get arrested! He'll get put in the slammer!" I told her.

"Oh Anna, please! You are such a chatterbox!" Miss. Simpson said.

I guess I am kind of a chatter box, once I start talking, there's no way to stop me. My History teacher, Mr. Welford, called me Mrs. Chatty, I don't know why he would say Mrs. Though, and I'm not married! We got into a talk about that. I told him that I'm not married and that I'm a Miss.

"Anna, we get it! Please Anna stop talking Mrs. Chatty!"

After a while we kept arguing about it, but then he threatened me to keep me after so I shut my trap.

I smoothed out my yellow dress with red flowers on it. I wanted to make myself look "presentably," as Miss. Simpson would say. I made sure that my dark- brown hair was kept in a tight French braid running down my back; it stopped right in the middle of my back. I made sure that my sky blue eyes were glowing.

After about a half an hour, a green, old convertible pulled up. That was Dallas. Funny, I forgot how he looked. The last time I saw him was when I was eight. You don't really remember much when you're eight.

Dallas walked out of the car. His jeans were ripped, he was wearing a navy T-shirt, and a leather jacket over it. He took off his sun glasses scanned me and then looked at Miss. Simpson.

"Mr. Dallas Winston?" Miss. Simpson questioned him.

"Don't have to be so formal honey." Dallas said in a teasing way.

"First of all, I will refer to you as Mr. Winston since you are the legal guardian of this child; second, you don't call me honey. You will call me Mrs. Simpson." Mrs. Simpson snapped at him.

I am not a child! I've been home alone so many times that I know what to do in any kind of emergency.

"Easy there." Dallas said.

Dallas signed some forms and when Miss. Simpson left he jerked me and pushed me into the car.

"Excuse me, but you should not do that, it's not the nice thing to do Mr. Winston." I said meanin' to be wise.

"You're a smartass kid." Dallas replied.

"Well then good luck with raising me because this is how I will act everyday." I fired back at him.

"Your dress is short too; you look like you want boys to look at those tooth picks of yours." Dallas told me.

"Nope, I don't want any boys looking up my legs, I love being single, WEEEEEEEE!" I shouted with all of my energy bursting out.

"Then why is your dress so damn short."

"Excuse me, but mom and dad never bought me new clothes smarty."

Dallas grunted.

The car ride there was so fun. I took pictures of everything I saw.

"SAY CHESSE!" I screamed on the top of my lungs as I took a suprise photo of Dallas.

"God damn it Anna!" Dallas said as he went a little off the road.

I was laughing hysterically.

"There is one thing you should know about me, I hate little kids." Dallas explained to me.

"Excuse me." I replied.

"But I am not a little kid, I am fourteen."

"That's young to me." Dally said.

I went into my backpack and pulled out a Clementine I saved for the road.

"KAMIKAZE!" I shouted as I threw it in the front of the car.

"ANNA YOU LITTLE PUNK!" He screamed back at me.

"Anna isn't home right now; please leave a message after the beep, beeeeeeeeep." I replied hiding beneath the seat.

Silence.

"Dally; you have to leave a message."

Dally said some words that I shouldn't repeat.

"Hehehe…." I said quietly.

After about twenty minutes, we arrived.

"Time to meet the gang." Dally told me.

The gang? Dally has a gang? Oh god they're going to be like the gangs in my neighborhood.

I got out of the car nervously.


	3. Meeting the gang

A/N: I would like to thank everybody who reviewed and I would like to thank Lucy E. Curtis Simpson Griffin for helping me with some parts on the story!

I climbed out of the car. I gulped as I saw Dallas walk towards the gang. He said some "what's ups" to them then she nodded his head towards me. I could feel my face get hot. I've never really talked to the gangs in my neighborhood; I knew to stay away from them, even if mom and dad didn't give a flying ping pong about me.

Gang: scary, evil, meany, jerks, idiots, drunks, robbers, rapists, killer, etc. These are the people I'm about to meet. I hope they don't kill me!

The first one was tall and muscular. He was wearing a tight black shirt to show of his muscles. His eyes were blue like mine, but his were like ice blue. He stared at me which made me freeze like a rock.

The second one was all smiles. He had golden brown hair and a nice smile. He's very handsome.

The third one looks a little like the second one, but his hair is redder and he has greenish-grey eyes.

The fourth had a tanned face. There were bruises on his face and a scar. He had long jet black hair, greased just like all the other boys.

The fifth looked like a jokester. He had sideburns. He was also wearing a Mickey Mouse shirt even though he looked about eighteen.

Then the sixth had his thick brown hair kept back in swirls. He looked bored.

"Anna, Come on!" Dallas yelled as if he were annoyed.

"You shouldn't yell at her Dally." The first one said.

"She looks like a nervous wreck!" Mr. Sideburns said.

I walked over I stood there as they were staring at me. I didn't know who to stare at so I just stood there.

"Anna, this is Darry, Sodapop, Ponyboy, Johnny, Steve, and Two-bit." Dally told me.

"Your names Ponynoy and Sodapop!" I shouted.

Dally just slapped his head to his face and mumbled, "What an idiot."

"Yeah, it is." Said Ponyboy.

"Oh I'm sorry if I offended you, but I didn't hear those types of names back in New York. Actually, back in New York, they did have strange names, like there was this flasher next door and for someone reason his name was flashlight and-"

Dally cut me off. "Anna shut up!"

"No Dally, you shut up." I snapped back in a joking way.

"I like this kid already!" Two-bit said as he collapsed onto the ground laughing.

"How old are you?" Darry asked.

"I'm fourteen. I just turned fourteen three months ago, I didn't have a big party or anything, my parents didn't care for that, but I went out and bought an ice cream and let me tell you that ice cream was so good-"

"Anna, he doesn't want to know what you did on your birthday." Dally said.

"It's ok Dally, my brother Ponyboy is fourteen too."

"What grade are you in?" I asked.

"Ninth going on tenth next year, since the last day of school is in a week."

"Ninth grade? I'm only in eighth, did you start out early? Because I know kids who started out early, you started early didn't you?" I questioned him.

"I got put up a grade in grade school."

"Oooh you must be smart! Your teachers must think you're smart! My teachers can't get me to shut my mouth! I'm a chatter box just to let you know, once I was on the phone for like, five hours when my parents were out, what's the longest you've been on the phone for?"

"Huh, I don't know."

"Great, all we need is another Two-bit." Steve said.

"Well your gonna have to deal with it cause I ain't leavin." I told Steve.

Steve rolled his eyes.

"Gee Dally; your sister ain't anything like you." Johnny told Dally.

"You think Johnny, please sympathize with me; I have to take care of this kid 24/7." Dally said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, WOAH. Hurtful!" I said in a sing-song voice.

"Dally, you need to apologize." I told him.

"Yeah Dally." Two-bit said.

"Fine if I apologize will you shut up?" Dally yelled.

"I forgive you." I said.

"What?" Dally said.

"You said "I apologize." I explained to him.

Dally screamed.

"Shoot, this guy needs anger management classes." I said as I nudged Two-bit.

"Oh I already signed him up for one." Two-bit said so seriously.

We both started laughing like mad men.

I think I'm going to like it here.


	4. Diary entry  2

A/N: Hey again! I just wanted to thank everybody who has favorite & reviewed this story! Just to let you know, Anna's diary chapters are going to be shorter than a regular chapter, and I wanted to know, should I switch characters POV's, review and let me know in the review! Thanks!

June 6th 1966

Dear diary,

I would basically say it's already June 6th because it's ten at night and I'm supposed to be in bed right now but I'm under the covers with a flashlight, writing in here.

My first day here was awesome! The gang is treating me like I'm their little sister which makes me feel welcomed! The gang is also funny! I can't wait to see them again tomorrow!

The gang took me out to a pizzeria for my first day dinner! We ordered two large pizzas, extra cheese, and quarter pepperoni. Then I got a large orange sodapop, and a chocolate cake that Darry made which was really good! It was creamy and the chocolate had a smooth texture!

After that, they showed me around town! There are so many things to do! I'll finally be occupied when I'm here because back in New York, even though my parents didn't care where I was, I made sure not to walk around without someone with me, but here, it's so safe! Except Dally told me to stay away from the North side of town which is where the Soc's live.

Soc: stuck up, rich, snotty, Meany's. Which is the definition I was given by Two-bit. Boy, if I ever run into one of them I have book o' jokes ready.

I also told Steve that he looked like he had ice cream on his head because his hair's always in swirls.

"Hey Steve." I told him.

"What is it kid?" He replied.

"First of all I'm not a kid! My name is Anna Rose Winston, and I would like to be called Anna. I had a teacher who called me Anna Rose Winston and it made me go crazy. I hate it when people say my full name! It's so annoying! What if I called you Steve James Randle!" I told him.

"My name's not Steve James! I'm not gonna tell you what my middle name is." He replied.

"Whatever you say Sir. Ice cream hair!" I shouted at him.

"Water eyes!" He said.

"Lamest comeback pickle face!" I teased.

"Fish breathe!"

"Gorilla nose!" I screamed.

"Honestly you guys!" Darry said.

"She started it!" Steve complained.

"You're older Steve, you should know better!" Darry said.

Steve sighed,

I tried my best not to laugh. I then stuck my tongue at him when no one was looking. He gave me a dirty look. I then laughed and Dally yelled at me.

Either than that, it was the best day ever. I like it better here than NYC.

It's also so quiet here! In NYC all you hear is people, cars beeping, and stuff like that. All I can hear is the summer crickets and animals and these really annoying dogs that live next to the Curtis's. It feels kind of weird though. I'm so far away from my old home. I guess that's the way people fell when they move away from home.

Yours truly,

Anna Winston


	5. Roof cart wheeling

I got up this morning; I took a nice hot shower! I've haven't taken a shower in so long because ours was broken and dad never bothered to fix it. It felt so great when the hotness of the water went into my pores. Dally also had shampoo, conditioner, and soap! My hair was so shiny and I smelt so good!

I put on a mint gingham skirt that was below my knees. Phew, my only skirt that's long. To match it, I got a white blouse.

I put my hair into two French braids. I made sure that they were tight so they wouldn't come undone during the day.

Yes, Dally does have cereal! Yay! I had lucky charms, I've never had them before but they were so good!

Alright. It's a Saturday. What should I do today? I don't know what to do but Dally ain't home so maybe I should do something daredevil-ish so I can't get in trouble.

Think Anna, think, you've plenty of daredevil stuff back home. Think. Think. Think. Think. Think. Think. Think…..

Oooohh I got it it! I could climb on the roof and do cartwheels! You can never do that back in the city! The roof looks climbable, so why not?

I went outside and started to climb to the roof.

"Don't fall Anna, whatever you do, don't fall! Don't look down!"

Knowing me, I looked down.

I thought about something else. Elephants! They can't climb a roof because they would break one. I'm glad I'm not an elephant if I was an elephant I couldn't do a lot of things.

Oh, whatdya know, I'm on the top!

I started my cartwheels. I kept doing them over and over and over again.

"!" I yelled for the entire world to hear.

As I was doing more, I heard a loud scream.

"ANNA WINSTON GET DOWN FROM THERE BEFORE YOU KILL YOURSELF!" It was Darry. Uh-oh.

"I can't Darry!" I yelled back.

"WHY NOT?" He shouted.

"Because I can't stop my cart wheeling!" I said.

"Anna, if you don't get down there so help me I will get up there myself and make you go down!" Darry screamed.

"But I'm having the time of my life!" I laughed.

"ANNA DO YOU WANT ME TO GO HUNT DOWN DALLY AND GET YOU?" Darry said yelling again.

"Yes, yes I do." I said in a serious tone.

"He won't be happy." Darry replied.

"Still don't care!" I sing-songed.

"You are an out of control kid!" Darry snapped at me.

"Yes, I'm a juvenile delinquent." I replied.

Darry shook his head; he didn't know what to do. Ha ha.

As soon as you knew it I decided that this wasn't fun anymore. I climbed back down in a jiffy; if Dally were to find out I would be put in the slaughter house.

"Darry it's just so boring and I don't know what to do!" I whined.

"I'll tell you what, tonight I'll have Ponyboy and Johnny take you to a drive-in movie, you've never seen one have you?" He asked,

I shook my head.

"Well then I'll have them take you to one, but for now Anna, please don't try to kill yourself."

"Fine!" I replied in a disappointed tone.

A drive-in? What the hello is a drive-in? I must find out tonight…..


	6. Charlotte

**A:N/ Hey everyone! I want to know your opinion of what ending I should do, Dally dies and I make a sequel of how Anna copes. Two- Anna dies and Dally publishes her diary (like Anne Frank) Three- Anna dies and all that's left of her is her diary Three- Dally dies and Anna die shortly after, NOTE: I just want your opinion, I might not even do one of these endings, I just want to know so leave a review of which ending you like best, please, it would mean alot to me!**

Darry told me to go to his house. He says that he doesn't trust me alone. Well that's fine with me. I don't like roof cart wheeling anyway. (Being sarcastic.)

The Curtis house is nice. It's a little bit messier than mine but that's just fine because when I lived with mom and dad in NYC, the place was a real dump, I swear there were roaches everywhere you step. This house has no roaches. I was sitting on the couch with Ponyboy and Soapop. They were so quiet. Awkward silence. I decided to break the silence.

"Have any of you ever done roof cart wheeling?" I asked.

"Uh, no?" Ponyboy replied.

"Well you should, it's so much fun and you get this adrenaline rush, it's like skydiving ten thousand feet in the air! Not that I've ever done it but I wouldn't mind doing it since you get that funny feeling in your stomach which I love, have you ever gotten that feeling? You always get it on fair rides, bumps on streets, sky diving, you know stuff like that. Once me and my friend were on a roller coaster and this drop was so big that I swear that my stomach and all its internal organs was going up too! Boy did I scream so loud that day! In fact, I screamed so hard that I lost my voice for a few days! I bet mom and dad were happy so they couldn't hear me talk and my teachers were so relived cause they didn't have to hear me talk in class." I rambled.

Ponyboy and Sodapop looked shocked.

"Gee, how can someone as small as you talk so much?" Sodapop asked me.

"I don't know. I definitely don't get it from mom and dad, or Dally for the matter. I guess I'm my own person, but that's good right? I mean I don't want the personality of Dally." I replied.

As Sodapop was about to reply, Two-bit came bursting in the door with a girl about my age.

"Hey guys! I bought Charlotte over here for a visit!" Two-bit sang happily.

The girl Charlotte looked about my age. Her light brown hair was in barreled curls piled on top of her hair. She was wearing a lime green dress that had white fringe. She was as skinny as me, but I have to admit, she was like 2% plumper than I was, that's only because I rarely ate back home. Her eyes were dark brown and she had braces.

"Hey Anna! I figured you'd be here so I bought my fourteen year old sister along. Charlotte, this is Anna, Anna, this is Charlotte." Two-bit said introducing us.

"Hi!" I said in my happy voice.

"Hi!" Charlotte said in the same type of tone, I'm guessing she would be like her brother, if she is, then we would get along.

"Char, why don't you take Anna and have her roller skate with you?" Two-bit told Charlotte.

"Sure! I love roller skating!" Charlotte replied.

When we got outside, Charlotte led me to her house.

"Here, wait outside while I grab the skates." She said.

A few seconds later Charlotte stepped out with two matching roller skates.

"Do you know how to roller skate?" She questioned me.

"Of course! Back at home I always used to rent skates! A quarter an hour you used them, I always saved up my babysitting money and then I would rent out skates with some friends and we would roller skate! My parents never bought me my own skates though." I explained to her.

"Really? Then you can have my extra pair." She told me.

"Really! That would be great!" I yelled.

"Besides, who is going to use the other pair? Two-bit?" She said.

We both burst out laughing.

"Can you imagine Two-bit on roller skates?" I laughed.

That made us laugh even more.

"He would probably fall every time he tried to skate!" Charlotte joked.

That made us laugh even more. We laughed so hard that at one point, Darry poked his head out of the house saying, "Are you alight?"

"Yes!" I managed to say.

I fell onto the ground, laughing and looking like as if I was having a seizure.

"Are you ok!" Charlotte said as she collapsed to the ground.

"Look at us Char; we're both having seizures now!" I shouted.

Steve came out.

"Will you two shut up? I can't hear my show over you!"

"What are you watching, soap operas!" I asked.

Steve stomped back into the house as we started laughing again.

"He sounds like an elephant when he stomps!" Charlotte cried.

**A:N/ Hey everyone! I want to know your opinion of what ending I should do, Dally dies and I make a sequel of how Anna copes. Two- Anna dies and Dally publishes her diary (like Anne Frank) Three- Anna dies and all that's left of her is her diary Three- Dally dies and Anna die shortly after, NOTE: I just want your opinion, I might not even do one of these endings, I just want to know so leave a review of which ending you like best, please, it would mean alot to me!**


	7. The drive in

Ok, so now I'm waiting for Ponyboy and Johnny to take me to the drive-in. They're taking forever!

La la la la la, I'm waiting, I'm waiting, I'm waiting, and I'm singing the waiting song. I'm waiting, I'm waiting, and I'm singing the waiting song, la la la, I'm waiting, I'm waiting, I'm waiting and singing the waiting song.

I continue to sing my waiting song in my head until Ponyboy emerges from the darkness, literally! I saw his shadow and I screamed and almost threw my shoe at him, ha ha, that would've been funny if I threw my shoe at him. I could see his expression now when my shoes hit his head.

"Ponyboy! Jiminy crickets! You scared me! I almost threw my shoe at you!" I shouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ponyboy said.

"Well you would've been sorry when my shoe it your head!" I replied.

Ponyboy rolled his eyes at me.

"Don't you dare roll your eyes at me Mister! You're going to be sorry when we go to that drive-in! All I know is is that when I have coke there, and I'm going to pour that coke on your head!" I yelled again.

"Will you shut up Anna!" Dally yelled.

"No Dally, I won't! I can talk as much as I want to! You know why? Because it's a free country and in this free country I will not shut my trap and you know why?" I questioned him.

"No I don't know why, nor do I want to know why." Dally replied.

I ignored him. "Because since it's a free country, I can talk." I stated.

"Oh snap!" Two-bit said as he moved his hips side to side and making his finger goes left and right.

Johnny walked into the room. Johnny was really nice and everything, but his scar scares me.

"Johnny, why do you have that scar?" I asked.

Johnny looked shocked for a second. He looked nervous. His eyes shot from left to right.

Suddenly Dally was about to kill me.

"Anna, you shouldn't ask that! It's not right to do that!" Dally yelled.

"It's alright Dally, I don't mind telling her, I was jumped by four soc's and they cut my face." Johnny explained to me.

"That's horrible Johnny! I hope you're ok now! Back home people did worse things though so you should be lucky, some girl got murdered right near my house! It was really bad! They had to send her to the E.R., she's alright now thank goodness, and she was a real nice girl. She got good grades and stuff so sometimes I would go over her place and she would help me with my homework, she was like an older sister to me, she's the one who taught me to do hair and stuff, and how to take care of yourself, you know like makeup, clothing, perfume, stuff like that!" I rambled.

"Thanks for the story Anna, but I'm fine now, I'm just a little afraid a lot now since then." Johnny told me.

"I'm gonna have it out with the guys who did that to your face!" Dally told Johnny.

We finally left the Curtis house and know we're on the streets of Tulsa. Ponyboy, Dally, and Johnny would point out things to me, like the stores, restaurants, schools, etc.

When we finally got to the drive-in, Dally said we had to sneak through the gate.

"No Dally! That's illegal!" I said in shock.

"Come on Anna, all you do is slide under! You'll fit!" Dally said.

"!" I yelled.

"Anna!" Dally hissed.

"No." I replied.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

Ponyboy and Johnny looked confused.

"No." Said Dally.

"See, I told you that you would agree with me!" I said while patting Dally on the back.

"Anna get back here!" Dally yelled.

"Have fun in jaillllllllllll" I sang.

I went up to the ticket booth.

"One ticket please." I told him.

"Physco." I told him.

"That'll be twenty five cents." He told me.

I gave him my twenty five cents. Good bye hard earned money.

I walked in and met up with Ponyboy, Johnny, and Dally.

"You're so stupid, you want to do everything the legal way." Dally said.

"That's right, I don't wanna get arrested." I explained to him.

"She's so stupid!" Dally exclaimed.

"I'm right here!" I cried.

"Just shut up so we can watch the movie!" Dally replied.

"No, you were being mean to me!" I told him.

"Anna, do you want to go home?"

"No, why don't you go home." I questioned him.

"You're driving me crazy!" Dally yelled.

"It's the second day too!" I said as I was laughing.

Dally sighed.

The movie physco was weird. I think I've seen it before though. The owner's son of the hotel kills people, and he's a physco, that basically explains the movie. I was thirsty.

"Dally I'm thirsty." I told him.

He gave me two bucks and asked Ponyboy to take me.

"I can go by myself." I said.

"I know you could, but I know there's guys like Tim Shepeard who would rape a girl like you." Dally told me.

When we were far away from Dally I asked Ponyboy who Tim Shepeard was.

"He's a tough greaser. He would kill someone if they were in a fight. He has a sister named Angela who's our age, and a brother Curly who's fifteen." Ponyboy explained to me.

"Is he the raping type?" I asked.

"I don't know, I've heard he got his scar because a prostitute smashed his face with a beer bottle." He replied.

"Ouch! That must've hurt. Back at home, there were a lot of people like that, in fact, my friend almost got raped. She was scared to death, if it hadn't been for her boyfriend, she would've been a goner. Do people get raped around here?"

"Once in a while."

"I would never let anyone do that to me! I would use my ka-ra-tay skills! I'm a master of karate; I have an electric green belt!" I shouted.

"Anna, There's no such thing as an electric green belt in karate." He told me.

"How would you know?" I asked him.

"This karate guy came to our school and showed us all the belts." He told me.

"Whatever." I sighed.

After an hour of a guy killing people it was finally over! God I am so stuffed with coke, candy, and popcorn! I'm about to burst! Now for some odd reason I want a piñata…..

"Hey Dally, can we stop and get a piñata!" I asked.

"What? No Anna! Why do you want a piñata?" He questioned me in a surprised tone.

"I dunno, I just do."

If I were to have a piñata, it would be a unicorn.


	8. Diary entry  3

June 7th 1966

Dear diary,

Again, it's about ten o clock, which to me is June seventh. But today was an awesome day.

First of all I met my new best friend Charlotte. Charlotte is just like me! I'm finally happy to find someone just like me around here. Charlotte and I are having a sleepover this coming Friday. I never really had sleepovers, unless it was at someone else's house. Mom and dad didn't really like company, unless they were willing to get drunk.

Funny, I always talk about "back home" and mom and dad. That was the past, and this is now the future. Mom and dad are meany's anyway, who needs them.

Ok back to my day. I went to the drive-in! It was so fun! I like it much better than a movie theater! There's nothing wrong with the movie theater, it's just that you can be outside, and I love to smell the summer air. Movie theaters have a weird sort of smell to them when I went.

My friend's so far here are: Charlotte, and basically the whole gang, but Darry's to old to be friends with a fourteen year old, and Steve, well, he's too mean to be my friend. He thinks I'm annoying. Charlotte though is my bestest friend in the whole world! I won't have any problem going to school next year cause I'll be with Char.

I don't think I'm starting school this month because Ponyboy said there's only a week left of school. What's the point of going to school if there's only a few weeks left? I'm glad too. I find school boring. I get good grades and everything, but I want to talk, talk, and talk. The teachers don't want talking. They want listening and learning. I think a better method of teaching is to talk to them and let the students talk about what they found was interesting as they were doing that particular lesson.

Dally's home tonight. For dinner we had fried chicken. It was really good too. After that, we went on over to the Curtis's. We had chocolate cake there. Yum!

Anyways I'm nodding off to sleep, this entry has been short, but that's what happens when you stay up writing.

Yours truly,

Anna Winston


	9. Sylvia AKA circus clown face

While I was watching T.V., I heard a knock on the door. It was Ponyboy.

"Hey Pone!" I cried. "Would you like to come in?" I asked him.

Ponyboy came in.

"Hey Anna, me, Johnny, Two-bit, and Charlotte are going out tonight, you wanna come?" He asked me.

"Sure, where you going?" I questioned.

"Just going out with a couple of friends, you know just walking around town." Ponyboy told me.

"Who are your friends?" I asked.

"You don't know them yet, Mark, Byron, Kathy, and her brother M&M." Ponyboy replied. "M&M's thirteen; he's gonna be fourteen soon though." Ponyboy continued on.

"Alright, I'll come, what time though?" I asked.

"6:30 just come by our house ten minutes early."

"Sure, ok."

"Well, see you tonight." Ponyboy told me.

"Yeah, bye!" I said as I shut the door.

A night on the town huh? Sounds nice. I mean, it's a beautiful day, and I love the smell of a summer night. I always liked summer nights. I never heard crickets, since it was always loud, but since I've moved hear, every night I heard crickets. They would always chirp and chirp till morning.

Dally's car pulled in. Someone was with him. A girl.

The girl had long light brown hair. She was wearing a short skirt, and a tank top. Her lipstick was bright red and she was wearing electric blue eye shadow. She also had bright pink blush and heavy black eyeliner. She looked like the kind of girl Dally would date. Has she no shame? I would never go out like that! She looks like a circus clown! Gross! Circus clowns are creeeeepy! They also like to make fools of themselves.

I heard Dally come inside with the girl right behind him.

"Dally can we go to the bull races tonight?" She said in a whiny slight nasal tone.

"Whatever you say babe." Dally replied.

Oh dear god. Dally had a girlfriend. She sounds like a total air head.

"Oh hey Anna didn't see you there!" Dally said.

"Yeah because I'm invisible. When I want to I can become visible again." I replied sarcastically.

"Smartass." I heard Dally mumble.

"Dally; is this the sister you were talking about?" The girl said.

Oh dear god, I don't wanna meet her! I need to make a run for it! I quickly hid behind the couch. I saw dust bunnies everywhere.

"Be gone dust bunnies! You are unwanted here!" I whispered to myself.

"Anna, get out of your hiding spot, I would like you to meet someone special." Dally said.

I still didn't move. I was trying not to breathe loudly.

"Anna!" Dally snapped.

I sneezed. Thanks Anna.

"Ah-ha!" Dally said when he pushed the couch and found me hiding behind it.

"Anna, this is Sylvia, my girlfriend, Sylvia this is Anna my sister." Dally said introducing us while he was hanging onto my arm so tight that he was cutting my circulation.

"Hey sweetie!" Sylvia said, nasal whiner.

"Hi." Replied.

"Why is your skirt so short?" I asked.

"Anna!" Dally hissed.

"Because, I like wearing short skirts." Sylvia replied in an annoyed tone.

"Well, I don't like wearing short skirts and dresses because I'll only get boyfriends for my body, not my personality; I try to be pure as a little butterfly." I said while fluttering my arms.

Sylvia huffed under her breather in an annoyed way.

"Well, people have their only styles." Sylvia explained to me.

"I agree, I just don't want to be used for sex and stuff." I said in a serious voice.

"Anna, you should leave." Dally said.

"Of course, I'll leave you two alone, the bed is neatly made and I made sure to wash the sheets!" I sang as I ran our be fore I can get into more trouble.

I don't think Sylvia will be coming over here anytime soon.


	10. Around the town

I went over to Charlotte's house to borrow some clothes for tonight. The reason, I only have like 2 shirts, 2 dresses, and 2 skirts! I can't just walk around with the same clothes like everyday! That'll make me look like I'm a hobo or something! No offense to hobo's though.

I borrowed a red and green plaid dress that went down right above the knees. I curled my hair and put it in a high ponytail, no makeup. Last time I put on makeup, I looked like Sylvia; I don't want to look like Sylvia! Sylvia looks like a clown for Pete's sake!

As I finished freshening up, I went outside of Charlotte's room and twirled in a circle.

"Oh my gosh, Anna! You look so pretty!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"Thanks!" I replied back.

"Who are these people we're hanging out with?" I asked.

"Bryan, Mark, Kathy, and m&m? They're just a couple of distant friends of Ponyboy's. He only wanted to hang out with them because Soda and Steve are taking their girlfriends Evie and Sandy to the movies, Two-bit's probably tagging along with them with one of his blondes, Darry's going to a work party, I'm not sure what Dally's doing, do you?" She said.

"Dal's going to the bull races with SYLVIA." I said putting emphasis in her name.

"You met Sylvia?"

"Unfortunately. Have you?"

"Yeah. She makes us greaser girls look bad."

"There's greaser girls too?" I yelled.

"Yeah. Their just like Sylvia. All of them. My mom would never let me wear short skirts and tight blouses, let alone any makeup!" Charlotte replied.

Greaser girls? Ugh! Could this get any worse? ! Great. Now I sound like Charlie Brown when he tries to kick that football. Ha ha, that would be funny if I played that trick on Steve. The joke would be on him! Ha, ha, ha.

"When are we leeeeeeeeeeeeeeaving?" I asked while yelling.

"Whenever Pony comes by."

What if Pony never comes by? What if Ponyboy is an undercover agent sending us to jail? What if Pony doesn't want to drag us along? Or me for that matter. Her wouldn't mind Char, that's for sure, but me? Ha! The idea of it. He would probably jump out of a window. Or to re state the fact throws me out of a window.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"That must me him!" Charlotte said as she rushed to the door.

Sure enough it was. He was wearing what he was wearing this morning when he came over. He had gum in his mouth, and a smoke in the other. Ew! Ponyboy smokes? I didn't know that. Then again, I just met the gang.

"Come on Anna!"

We finally stopped at Kathy's where I guess we would meet the rest there. They're complete strangers. Ponyboy stepped onto the steps and knocked.

A tall girl with long black hair in a ponytail answered the door. She was wearing a skirt below the knees and a long sleeved blouse. Out came two guys, both looked the same age. Nothing to say about them. But one was more muscular than the other. Huh, I thought I would never ever say or think the word muscular, aren't I weird.

Last a boy came out. Slightly taller than me, and a little bit shorter than Charlotte. He had a pack of m&m's in his hand. I'm guessing that's m&m, at first I thought, why is his name m&m? Are his parents like the Curtis'? But I get it now. It's his nickname! I'm so smart!

It was awkward to stand around them. I never even met them. I only heard about them this morning. No wonder why they're called distant friends.

"Anna, this is Kathy." He said pointing to the girl.

"Hi!" She said in a really bubbly like way.

"Hi." I replied back.

"This I Bryan." He said pointing to the muscular guy. Dang I said it again!

"Mark." Ponyboy motioned towards the other guy.

"M&m" Ponyboy said pointing to the kid with m&m's.

"Hello everybody! Ponyboy might've told you all about me! Don't mind me! I'm just a very outgoing person! Though I do talk from time to time. The only people here who find me annoying are Steve and Dally! But I don't mind, Dally's my brother, Steve is an idiot who doesn't know anything." I said as my motor mouth went on and on.

"Okay then." Mark said.

We went around town. For dinner, we stopped at the pizza place again. We all shared a large pizza and an orange soda. After that we went out for ice cream. Then we just walked around.

As time went by, these "distant friends," got used to me. The more I talked, the more they understand about me.

As time went by, we all got a little tired. On the way home, we stopped by Kathy's and dropped them off. Bryan and Mark drove home. Before we got home I talked to m&m a little because he was close to me and Charlotte's age, just thirteen.

"I can see why people call you m&m." I said.

"I've loved m&m's since I was younger." He replied.

"I prefer Hersey's chocolates, but to his own liking."

After that I was a little bored. M&m is shy. A bit boring. I prefer Charlotte and Two bit more. They're talkative and funny.

I stopped at my house. No one was home. I checked everywhere. Dally's not home. It's 10:30 at night. He's not coming home. I decided to go to the Curtis's house. They would probably let me stay the night.

I knocked on the door. Darry answered looking tired.

"Anna?" He asked.

"Dally's not home. Can I stay here for the night?" I questioned.

"Of course you can." Darry said.

"Thanks!" I replied happily.

"On one condition." He said stern.

"What's the condition?" I asked bravely.

"No talking!" Darry shouted.

"I'll try my best." I replied.

"Good." Darry said.

He made a make shift bed on the couch which was actually comfortable.

The only question I have is, where's Dally?


	11. Diary entry 4

June 8th, 1966

Dear diary,

Right now, I'm supposed to be in bed. But Darry doesn't know that. He thinks I'm sound asleep, but my dear friend, I took a flashlight and I'm under the blanket like how I usually write in my diary at night.

Today was the day I met Sylvia. Sylvia is Dally's girlfriend (if you can call her that) who wears about 100 pounds of makeup all over her face, reminding me of a circus clown. I even told her about the way he dresses to her face. I Sylvia wasn't very happy, let alone Dally who would probably strangle me if Sylvia wasn't there.

I can't help that I like to speak my mind. It seems almost impossible for me. But you, diary, I can talk to you about anything I want. For example, my love life.

I'm not too interested in the boys here. Sodapop's really cute, but he has a girlfriend. I also thought it over, would a 16 going on 17 year old boy want to date a 14 year old girl? Dang!

Steve isn't cute. He's rude, messy, and to top it all off he has a girlfriend! Who in the right mind would go out with him? He probably put a gun to his girlfriend and said, "GO OUT WITH ME OR THE TRIGGER'S GOING OFF!"

Two bit's funny, but I'm not interested, considering he's 18 and getting drunk all the time. He also likes blondes as Charlotte once told me.

Darry's like 20. Though he does have some muscles! But then again, it would be weird for me to be going out with a 20 year old; I think it's illegal too. Ha ha, imagine if I did go out with Darry and he got arrested! Actually, that was pretty mean of me to think of that…. Oh well!

Johnny's cute. But he's really shy. I think of him more as an older brother than a love interest. He's really nice though. I'd rather have him as an older brother than Dally…. Though he does have a tough time at home, like I did, I could relate to him.

Ponyboy's my age and Charlotte would say we are a "perfect match." No thanks. Pony boy's too mature and take things seriously. I on the other am not mature, and I really can't take things seriously. But if I ever need advice, I will go to Ponyboy and ask him. He's a great person to talk to but he's more of a friend than a crush.

Well that's it then. I wish I could write more my dear diary, but I must sleep.

Yours,

Anna Winston


	12. Camping trip

**Alright I finally got to update! I haven't updated in forever! this is the first time in a long time that I was able to update! I'll have to update more often! Read and review! All reviewers will get a date with the greaser of their choice!**

It was the hottest day since I've been here. I was upside down watching 'I love Lucy' at the Curtis house while they were out doing god knows what. I was hot, and bored. Those two things don't really mix. It makes me cranky.

If only there was something to do though. Charlotte was out with two-bit, Dally's with Sylvia, Steve's with Soda, Darry's getting groceries, and Ponyboy and Johnny went bowling. They invited me to go but I didn't want to sit there getting made fun of for my horrible bowling skills. They probably wouldn't make fun, but they would either gossip to each other, or think it in their heads, either one, their making fun of me which I hate when people do that. You can sometimes tell in their face that they're making fun of you and then when you notice them they're all like, "Oh no, I wasn't making fun of you, nope." Why must society be so cruel! Grrr!

In the middle of my episode, someone came bursting through the door. I screamed and fell on the floor.

"Whoops sorry." Said Two-bit as Charlotte was walking right behind him with supplies.

"What are those?" I asked.

Two-bit dropped them onto the ground making a big bang.

"We're going camping!" Two-bit said happily.

"Camping?" I asked.

"Why not? It's a beautiful day, the birds are singing, the marshmallows are toasting!" Two- bit said as he was doing ballet moves.

I scanned the camping supplies and Two- bit quickly. "Uh-huh." I said.

"Where are we going camping and who's coming?" I questioned.

"There's a nig forest and people go camping all the time. It's really cool there's a lake to go swimming and everything. The gang and the Shepherd's are coming." Charlotte explained

"Okay first of all I don't have a swimsuit, second who are the Shepherds?" I asked.

"Two- bit and I will pay for your bathing suit. There's a place right around the corner that sells really cute ones." Charlotte replied.

"Gee, that's really nice of you two but aren't bathing suits at least fifteen dollars a piece?" I questioned.

"Yeah, but we'll manage, I mean, Two-bit does buy beer every single day of his life." Charlotte replied.

"Thanks!" I said.

"And the Shepherd's, they're kind of part of the gang, but they're not, their like distant gang members you know? There's Tim, he's the oldest, Curly, second oldest he's fifteen. And Angela she's our age I think. I'm not really friends with her. They're all siblings but Tim and Curly are the only Shepherd's in the Shepherd gang, the rest are random guys." Charlotte explained to me.

"Cool!" I replied.

* * *

><p>We were at the bathing suit place. Bathing suit after bathing I tried a lot on. I tried on a one piece with multi colored flowers, it wasn't hideous, but it sure wasn't pretty either.<p>

"No! Curly Shepherd will be there! Will he want to see you in a multi colored flower bathing suit?" Charlotte yelled in a playful way.

"I don't know, I guess not, I never even met him." I said.

"Next!" Charlotte said waving her hand for me to try on a new one.

After a while or so we found the perfect bathing suit for me. It was a lime green ruffled three piece with white polka dots, it wasn't held by strings, just thick straps, it covered everything that should be covered. Charlotte said it was perfect.

"It's so cute!" Charlotte exclaimed.

'Yeah?" I asked.

"Yeah! I mean come one, you look so pretty! I have one just like thar but in pink! Lime green is your color!" Charlotte replied.

"Thanks." I said.

* * *

><p>When we got home I packed up all my stuff for the camping trip. I asked Dally if he was going, he said that he doesn't like camping. Especially if there's going to be a no weapon zone.<p>

"You go on. I'll stay here." Dally told me.

"Really? You didn't do anything with me since I got here." I complained.

"We'll do something. Just not camping." Dally replied.

"Have you ever been camping?" I said as I placed my hands on my hips.

"Yes, and I hated it." Dally said as he lit up a cigarette.

"Ewww! Get that out of my face!" I exclaimed.

He blew a puff of smoke in my face on purpose. I inhaled the smoke and I started coughing. He laughed.

Thank god Soda was with us that time.

"Dally cut it out." Soda told him.

"Nah, I think I'm actually enjoying this. Dally said as he blew another ring of smoke into my face.

"Dally stop!" I yelled. This time I was being serious. I'm never serious, everyone know that.

"Let's go Anna, he's just being his jerky self." Soda said as he ushered me out of the Curtis house into Two bit's old car.

As we left I stuck my tongue out at Dally.

Wait a minute, this will be my first time camping. How would I know what to do? How are these Shepherd people anyways? What if there's bears?

"Two-bit, are there bears?" I asked as we were pulling out of The Curtis' driveway.

"I don't think so. You never know!" Two-bit said as he did his evil laugh.

Great. For a whole week I'm going to be camping, and I don't even know how to. Hopefully I'll survive.

**Ooohhh a camping trip! Maybe Anna will fall in love with Ponyboy or Curly, what do you think? Here's a picture of Anna's bathing suit! (It's the one on the right) .**


	13. Dinner and the Shepherd's

**I'm backkkk! I'm finally able to update! Thank you to all who have reviewed, and added story to favorites! Well here it is! Chapter 13!**

* * *

><p>To clarify it, we'll be camping for two weeks. Yup. Two weeks. I'll be sharing a tent with Charlotte and Angela. I don't even know Angela, yet, I'll be sharing a tent with her. Isn't that great?<p>

When we got there, there were signs saying blue campsite that way, red campsite this way, and yellow campsite this way.

"Which one are we going to?" I asked.

"Well, yellow campsite is deeper into the woods and Darry thought it would be nice to be able to explore deep into the woods, he thinks of it as a nature vacation." Two-bit explained.

"Nature vacation? What are we, rangers?" I asked.

Two-bit laughed as he drove like a psychopath.

"Two-bit, cut it out! Char yelled.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Two-bit and I screeched as he was taking sharp turns and driving fast.

Behind us, Darry beeped. I stuck my tongue out at him.

When we got to the campsite, we were the first ones there. We set up camp.

"I've never actually set up a tent before!" I said excitedly.

"Don't sound so exited. It's so boring, and hard!" Char replied.

"Quit your complaining!" Darry said as he was setting up his tent like a pro.

"I'm not complaining! It's just so hard!" Charlotte said.

"It's not hard." Darry replied teasingly.

Charlotte puffed out air as we were trying to set it up.

As we were finishing, up, I heard loud music and loud talking.

"The Shepherds." Charlotte said.

First to step out, was Tim I'm guessing. He had slicked back dark brown hair. He had a slight scar on his left cheek. He was very buff.

Second was Curly. He dirty blonde hair that was curly. (Guessing why he's called Curly.) He was wearing a plain white tee shirt with jeans, black converse.

Angela stepped out. She was wearing a tight blouse, with a short skirt. She had long curly black hair. Her eyes were a dark brown and she had a slight tan from the summer weather. She was popping some gum in her mouth.

"They look intimidating." I whispered to Charlotte.

"They're alright." She replied.

"Hey everyone!" Tim shouted.

Everyone replied except me because I was still scanning them.

Darry cleared his throat. "This is Anna, Dally's sister. Anna, these are the Shepherds, Tim, Curly, and Angela.

"So, you're the mini Two-bit. Dally's told me all about you." Tim said with a smirk on his face.

"Really Dally's been talking about me? What a surprise! He barely talks to me!" I replied.

Tim let out a little laugh. "You are talkative."

"What do you mean? I just met you! You don't even know me that well!" I exclaimed.

Everyone laughed.

"Believe me, Dally talks about how you talk too much." Tim replied.

There was awkward silence for a moment.

Darry clapped his hands. "Okay everyone! You all have ten minutes to hang out until dinner's ready! It's time to unwind!"

Ponyboy rolled his eyes. He and Johnny went into their tent. Tim and Curly went to set up their tent. Soda and Steve went to play cards in their tent, and Darry and Two-bit were preparing supper.

Angela ran up to us. Oh god.

"Charlotte hi! Hey Anna!" Angela said.

"Hi." We both replied.

"This is going to be so much fun! All us girls will have our own tent! I bought my notebook so we can play MASH!" She said all bubbly.

MASH is fun, I've played it once or twice, but I don't play it often.

"Sounds like fun!" I replied.

"Oh, it will be! We can also talk, talk, and talk!"

"Ooooh I can't wait!" Angela said hugging herself, then jumping in the air.

"Me neither!" I replied.

Like Charlotte and I, Angela is kind of like me. She doesn't dress decently though, kind of like Sylvia if you remove the six millions pounds of makeup.

At dinner, we had BBQ ribs, yum! With a side of rice, and some Soda to drink, the older people had beer, meaning Two-bit, Darry, and Tim.

Curly was sneaking his hand into the cooler to grab a beer, he was almost close.

"Curly!" Tim snapped.

Curly dropped his beer onto the ground there was glass everywhere.

Curly took a napkin and quickly cleaned it up. Angela rolled her eyes.

"You complain about Dally as a brother, you should see Tim and Curly." Angela explained.

"You think that's bad, you should see Two-bit!" Charlotte said as we laughed.

I took another bite of my ribs. They were boneless. The sauce was smooth and creamy. It was meaty. The rice was hot. I never though that rice would be a side with ribs. I took a sip of orange soda.

We also had desert. Soda made cupcakes. They were red velvet. They were really good.

"Soda, are you sure you baked this?" I questioned.

"Yup. Took one of mom's old recipe books, destroyed the kitchen looking for supplies, and just made them. With a little tiny help from Steve, he licked the spoon as help." Soda explained.

"That's help?" I laughed asked.

"I was the taste tester!" Steve said defending himself.

"That's just an excuse to lick the batter!" Charlotte said.

We both high fived each other as Steve's face turned red out of angriness. I thought that smoke was coming out of his ears. It was actually very amusing.

"Steve is angry!" I sing-songed.

"Steve is angry! Steve is angry! Steve is angry!" Charlotte chimed in.

"I'm gonna get you two little punks!" Steve yelled.

We screamed as Steve was chasing us around the campsite, everyone else watched, looking amused.

We ran and ran. Screaming from having fun as he was chasing as, even though he was mad as heck.

Eventually he got tired.

"Wuss!" I yelled to him.

"Am not!" Steve said.

"Steve, enough. You're older, act mature." Darry told him.

He shot me a dirty look. Charlotte and I were trying our very best not to laugh.

"Okay another break time! You have three hours until sing along time!" Darry told us.

"We know Darry!" Ponyboy said annoyed.

"Let's go swimming!" Charlotte said.

Swimming? Bathing suit, boys, oh god!

* * *

><p><strong>I'm still debating whether or not there will be romance. If there is it will be either Curly or Ponyboy, I'm not sure yet.<strong>

**The link to Anna's bathing suit wasn't working so I'll paste on my profile.**

**It's the one on the right.**

**Thanks!**


	14. Splash

**Hey everybody! Thanks for all the reviews! It means a lot! I feel guilty again for not updating in a while, so here it is!**

* * *

><p>I stood there like a rock for a moment. I didn't know that guys would be swimming too. I thought that it would be me, Charlotte, and Angela. Not all the guys. I don't want guys to see me in my bathing suit. Thank god Dally wasn't here at least. But still, guys never seen me in a short bathing suit. My legs would be exposed, for all to see. No guy has ever seen my full legs, because I wear modest clothing, as my teacher told us in school. A girl once came to school wearing a very short skirt. Or teacher made her go up to the front of the whole class and gave us a mini speech on the uses of clothing for a young lady, and how we should dress appropriately instead of looking like we came out of a bar.<p>

"Now children, Tracy is wearing something that a proper young lady wouldn't be caught dead wearing. A young lady 's skirt should always be below the knee's. Especially if your going to school." My teacher Mrs. Perkins said as she looked down at Tracy.

"But, Mrs. Perkins, this is my sisters skirt, and my other clothes are being washed. I didn't mean to-"

"There's no excuses to that Miss. Brimley. Back when I was your age, Our dresses were down to our ankles! Our parents would never put up with anything above the knee, even a few inches above the ankle would get them upset. A young lady would never want to expose her legs. A young lady saves those for her husband one day. So ladies, please dress modestly." Mrs. Perkins told us.

Mrs. Perkins is an old lady in her mid eighties. She went to school in the eighteen hundreds I believe. She was disgusted with today's clothing. But poor Tracy's face was red as a tomato. Having to have everyone look at her legs. Don't get me wrong, Tracy was very pretty and had tall skinny legs, but everyone was looking right at them. When Mrs. Perkins speech was done, Tracy had to be sent to the office to call her mom for a decent skirt. Tracy's mom had to give her a damp skirt that was supposed to be drying but wasn't able to finish because of Mrs. Perkins.

"Anna? Are you okay?" Charlotte asked me.

"Charlotte, do we have to go swimming? I mean, swimming's so boring! The lake looks dirty too! Maybe we should just play mash!" I told her.

"I know your nervous, Anna." Charlotte said.

My eyes went big. "How did you know?" I asked surprised.

"I can tell by the way your face changed when I told you were going swimming. Believe me, it's not that bad, it's only Ponyboy, Johnny, and Curly." Charlotte replied.

I sighed. I might as well go swimming. At least I'll be with Char the whole time.

After I was done putting on my bathing suit, I put on a bathing suit, I went to show Charlotte.

"Wow Anna! You look awesome!" Charlotte said while putting two thumbs up.

Charlotte was wearing a one piece that was a black and white checkered print bathing suit, like the one in the bathing suit.

"Nice!" I said.

"You really think?" Charlotte said happily.

"Yeah! It really suits you! It shows your curves! Like an hourglass!" I cried.

Angela came out. Talk about modesty Mrs. Perkins. Angela was wearing a bright pink bikini. It was held only by strings. It was showing a lot. Maybe too much. If that was me, and Dally was here, he would have a heart attack.

"Angela, don't you think that.. Maybe that.. Well, doesn't that bathing suit show… A lot?" I asked.

"Funny thing is," Angela said. "I have others that show much more, so this is my most modest one." Angela told us.

SPLASH! Ponyboy did an awesome flip into the lake.

"I give it an eight." I said. "Because it was a bit messy." I told him.

We were all judging each other's jumps and flips.

"Nine. It was okay, but then you did a little bit of a belly flop rather than dive into the water." Char said.

"I don't feel like judging, but I give it an eight." Curly said.

"I'll go with an eight." Johnny said.

"I give it a ten, because your cute." Angela said in a flirty voice.

Ponyboy rolled his eyes and came up on surface. He pointed to Angela saying it's her turn.

"Oh, me? Okay then!" Angela said.

Angela did a cannon ball. She splashed everybody, especially Ponyboy.

"Oh, will you look at that? My top is undone!" Angela said as she was holding the strings together. Her top was undone. I'm glad she was holding it together.

"Pony, will you tie it for me?" Angelas said in a seductive tone.

"No." Ponyboy replied.

"Kid, if you do, your face will be gone." Curly told Ponyboy.

"But Pony, I can't do it myself, and I don't want to be-" She came up onto surface. "Topless," She whispered into Ponyboy's ear.

"Angela, we've been through this hundreds of times, no. I don't like you."

I tried not to laugh.

"Anglea, you better tie up that thing or I'll skin you alive, you hear me!" Curly yelled at Angela.

I tied it back up. This time I tripled knotted it. I don't want to be at some love feast. It was though, kind of funny. She was terrible at flirting. Ponyoby wasn't even blushing. He looked annoyed.

"Guess it's your turn, Anna." Ponyboy told me.

"Alright! Get ready people because at school we took some gymnastics lessons!" I cried out.

I did a back flip. I couldn't tell if it was good or not. But I dived into the water, like how we were taught at school.

I got three nines, one eight, and one ten. The one ten was from Ponyboy.

"Thanks Pone!" I said smiling at him.

"Yup." Ponyboy said with a slight blush.

He blushed. Oh. My. God. Ponyboy Curtis blushed at me! Inside I felt all warm and had a tingle in my stomach.

Angela saw it. She whispered into my ear, "Don't get too exited, he blushes at me all the time."

At that point I was disappointed. Grr! Compared to Angela, I was hideous. Why doesn't Ponyboy want to be with Angela? I thought.

"Don't listen to her, she's jealous." Charlotte whispered quietly.

I'm so confused right now. I'll just listen to Angela for now, I mean, she basically did a mini strip tease in front of Ponyboy! She might've actually been topless in front of him once. Maybe he wasn't blushing because Curly was there and he didn't want to get killed by Curly and Tim.

We went swimming some more. It's actually really refreshing to go swimming in a lake. I don't feel dirty at all. I feel cooled down from the summer weather.

Darry came to the lake and blew a whistle.

"Alright everybody, out of the pool, it's time for sing-along time by the campfire." Darry said.

Was it really that late? I didn't realize it.

As I was drying myself off, I noticed Ponyboy looking at me. I looked back, he turned his head away quickly, like a snake.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh! I see some chemistry forming! Okay, so I might delete this chapter and rewrite it because of the whole Angela thing, honest question and please answer, was it too much? I mean for the whole bathing suit top part, should I rewrite it? I only added that part because Angela's always trying to find new ways to flirt with Pony so I added this part. Please review! Thanks!<strong>


	15. Singalong and first date

**I'm back! So I'm finally out of school and able to update more often! Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders. I only own Anna. Charlotte does belong to S.E. Hinton because it's mentioned in the book that Two-bit has a younger sister, so yes, S.E. Hinton does own Charlotte, I kind of just made her into a mentioned character with a personality and what not. Here's chapter 15! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>We all gathered at the campfire. It was almost sunset, and the crickets and other forest animals started to do their job by making noises. The fire was bright red and orange, sparks were going everywhere. Darry, with the help of Tim, had put little logs around the fire. We all seated when Darry got out his acoustic guitar.<p>

"Does anyone have any requests?" Darry asked.

"ME! PICK ME!" Two-bit shouted with his hand waving through the air. Charlotte slapped her hand on her face.

"Puff the magic dragon!" Two-bit said happily.

"Really Two-bit?" Ponyboy asked.

"Why not? It's a fun song full of life lessons!" Two-bit replied.

"Oh good grief." Charlotte said shaking her head.

We all started to sing.

"Puff the magic dragon, lived by the sea, and frolicked in the autumn mist, in a land called Honah Lee, little Jackie Paper, loved the little Puff, and brought him strings and sealing wax, and other fancy stuff." We continued on.

"Great guys! But Two-bit, you were a little off key." Darry said.

"Who cares? We're not Broadway singers! My gosh Darry! Can we just sing a campfire song? I mean, it doesn't matter, we're all just having fun. I swear, you can be so bossy sometimes!" I told him.

"Anna, if you're going to be like this, I'll send you home to Dally!" Darry explained.

I stuck my tongue at him when he wasn't looking. Everyone laughed.

"What?" Darry asked.

"Nothing!" We all replied.

Darry just rolled his eyes and started strumming to "She'll be coming around the mountains."

"She'll be coming 'round the mountains when she comes, she'll be coming 'round the mountains when she comes, she'll be coming 'round the mountains, he'll be coming 'round the mountains, she'll be coming 'round the mountains when she comers!" We all sang.

The only ones who weren't singing were Tim and Curly.

"Lighten up boys! This is just a time to wind down and relax!" Darry told them.

"Well, maybe we don't feel like singing your stupid songs!"  
>Curly snapped.<p>

"Curly!" Tim hissed.

"You ain't singing either!" Curly replied.

"Okay people, break it up before we get into a fight!" I said jumping up on my log.

"We're all friends here! We should just go along with Darry's plans, no matter how lame or stupid they are, lets just make everyone happy!" I sat down when I finished my mini speech.

I looked over at Ponyboy, he was staring at me again. This time I decided to man up, so I gave him a quick smile. He smiled back. Charlotte nudged me.

"He does like you!" She said in a whispered.

"Do you like him back?" She asked me.

"I don't know." I told her.

"What do you mean you don't know? Come on Anna! Ponyboy doesn't really show attraction towards a girl! And he's showing it towards you!" Charlotte said excitedly.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Anna, he was staring at you for the whole entire night! I saw him! His eyes were stuck on you!"

"Charlotte, you're exenterating! His eyes were not stuck on me." I replied.

"Fine, they weren't stuck on you all night, but he was staring at you a few times." Charlotte said.

"I have an idea!" Charlotte said.

"First, I have to get my pen, and notepad…. Oops!" Charlotte said as her pen fell to the ground.

"Can you get that?" She asked.

"No! I don't wanna!" I said.

"Please! Please! Please!" Charlotte whined.

I sighed. "Fine."

I went to pick it up and Char took my spot.

"Charlotte! Give me back my seat!" I cried.

"Just take the one next to me! Besides, this was my usual spot before you came along." Charlotte said.

I rolled my eyes and took Charlotte's seat. I looked over to request a song to Darry, and Ponyboy was right next to me.

"Charlotte!" I said with my teeth clenched.

"Talk to him!" Charlotte mouthed.

I gave her a dirty look. "Fine." I mouthed back. I figured she would leave me alone if I said a few words to him.

"Hey Pone." I said.

He quickly looked over. "Hey Anna." He replied quietly.

"So, do you like this camping trip?" I asked. I was trying to make small talk and build up. That's what I read in one of those teen magazines.

"It's alright. I rather be looking at the sunset right now." Ponyboy told me.

"I like sunsets!" I replied.

"They're real pretty. The colors and everything. They remind me of what beauty nature gives us, and we should take it as a gift." Ponyboy told me.

"I think they're pretty too, yet, I never really looked into the whole nature part of it." I told him.

A few minutes passed by as Darry and everyone else was singing "Bring back my Bonnie to me." It was getting really awkward between Ponyboy and I.

"Say, Anna, do you want to look at the sunset with me?" Ponyboy asked.

I knew he meant it. You see, I can read people's feelings and stuff with their eyes. His eyes looked as if he wanted more to it than looking at a sunset.

"I would love to. Where would we go though?" I asked.

"I know the perfect place! It's quiet, there's no one around to bother me. I have a good view of everything." Ponyboy explained.

"Alright, I'll come." I said.

Ponyboy told Charlotte to tell Darry that we went to gather more firewood, because Ponyboy doesn't want Darry to know that he looks at sunsets. He says that Darry takes everything seriously, besides, Darry isn't the nature type anyway. Go figure. He used to be the football captain and won boy of the year in high school, now that's impressive.

I just realized, this is the first time a boy asked me to take me somewhere as a date. But it's not really a date according to Angela. She must've overheard us because as we were leaving she whispered to me quickly, "it's not a date, Johnny just doesn't wan to come." She snapped.

I don't care though. Because I'm falling for Ponyboy Curtis, and he has the same feelings.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, many people have been asking me to do romance for Ponyboy and Anna, so I finally decided to go with it. If she becomes Mary-Sueish, please let me know so I can fix it. Thanks! Review please!<strong>


	16. Sunset swirl

**Okay everyone! This is the moment you've all been waiting for! I'd like to thank all of my loyal readers and reviewers, without you guys, I wouldn't be writing this. Reviews keep me going, it's really the only reason why I keep writing, because I want my readers to enjoy my stories. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It took FOREVER to get there. Okay, well, it took like ten minutes, but that's still a long time for me. Ponyboy was leading the way. He knew it by heart, as I can tell. The way he would navigate through all the big rocks, and annoying trees and what not. He truly was a naturalist.<p>

I was so nervous. Wondering if he's going to make a move on me, or if Angela was right about Johnny not wanting to go so I would be his second choice. But who else would be his second choice? Sodapop maybe, but Soda was singing and dancing to the sing-a-long songs to not even care about what's going on around him. Steve wasn't even an option. Tim was too serious, I guess, or to tough for the matter to watch a sunset, Curly, Angela said you can't trust Curly alone so, I don't think he would be an option for this matter. Two-bit is too comical to take things seriously; he would make fun of him. Darry, like Ponyboy is very serious, and Pony doesn't want him to know about his sunset adventures. No offence to Char but she doesn't seem the sunset type. And Angela? Heck no! Angela would do many things that I don't even want to think out loud. But, maybe I was really his choice to go tonight. And if Angela has a problem, she can come to me and I'll tell her how much Ponyboy despises her and her little tricks to make them a pair.

Ponyboy usherd me onto a log, "Let's rest for a while we still have a couple more minutes. Besides, I want to talk to you about something." He told me.

What did he want to tell me? Was it to confess his love? Wow, I'm getting all Angela now. Just wait, and see what he has to say.

"It's about Angela." He told me.

Angela? I thought he didn't like her. Why does he want to talk about Angela?

"What about her?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Ever since the last camping trip, she couldn't taker her eyes off me! All I did was set out a fire on her sleeping bag. She came over to me in that STUPID flory voice and said'wow, you're such a brave boy! I need you!'" Ponyboy mimicked.

I stufiled a laugh.

"After that, she wouldn't stop flirting! I'm telling you! Today was ubsurd with the whole bikini top thing. Believe me, I was not turned on by that. She's done plenty of tricks before. They just get so old!" Ponyboy explained.

"But aside from that, tell her, that I don't like her. At all. Really, I never even did in the first place." He said.

"I'll try, but she has such a thick head." I said.

"Like you?" He replied.

"I don't!" I yelled.

"Yup. Once thick headed, always thick headed." He teased.

"So, you think I'm the thick headed one? I always hear Darry yelling at you because of your thick head Mr. Curtis." I teased back.

"I have a great thick head!" He said in defense.

"Uh-huh, just like my great thick head?" I replied.

"Fine! We're even! We both had thick heads! Now let's go, I for one want to see a sunset tonight." Ponyboy said.

"That's what I thought." I said as I flashed another smile.

He smiled back. Yeah Anna! You reeled him in! Wow I'm such a dunce. I thought.

When we got there, I was amazed the view was so beautiful! It took my breathe away, really. I just stood there for thirty secinds not breathing, until Ponyboy came over. "Here, let's sit down." He took my hand and sat me down on a log.

He took his hand away after I sat down. Dang it! Almost! Come on Anna! You can do it! You've done scarier things haven't you? Now why can't you get this boy to do something romantic? Even have him hold your hand.

We talked for a while. It was about different things. I talked about Mrs. Perkins, he talked about Mr. Symes. We compared them.

"We Mrs. Perkins just seems nice, but just really strict. Girls shouldn't wear short skirts anyway." Ponyboy staed,

"Well Mr. Symes seems suspicious." I replied.

"Not at all! He's very helpful and I get all A's in his class." Ponyboy said.

"You get A's in every class!" I said while laughing.

"Exactly." Ponyboy replied slyly.

"Well, Mrs. Perkins has her days, sometimes she'll-

I was caught off my Ponyboy. Leaving the other words in the air.

"The sunset!" Ponyboy cried.

There it was the sunset. It was pink, orange, and red swirled together. It was truly beautiful. It was in only one color, but different colors at the same time.

Ponyboy took my hand on a hard grip. Inside I wanted to scream out loud, but I truly didn't want to scare him away from me.

"It's so beautiful." He said with our hands curled together. I felt an electric shock up my arm. It felt like it was falling asleep, but a much better feeling. I felt a blush creep along my face. Thank go Ponyboy didn't see it, it went away pretty quickly after Ponyboy started talking again.

"Anna, I have to tell you something and now's the time or I'll never say it. I think you're pretty. Even if you don't have blonde hair and blue eyes, well, you do have blue eyes, but even if you're not one of Two-bit's blondes, or Angela's dark hair, I still think you're pretty. Your hair reminds me of chocolate." Ponyboy said nervously, but very fast.

It was silence for a few seconds. "Ponyboy, I think your handsome. Even if you're not a Ken doll, and don't have bright blonde hair, and blue eyes, you're still handsome." I replied.

"No, Anna. I mean it. I have to admit, I didn't like you at all at first. The only reason why I hung out with you was because Darry made me. After a while, I started to like you a little. But, now I like you." Ponyboy said.

"Thanks Ponyboy. I do mean it though. I like you too." I said.

Ponyboy stood up, and grabbed my hand to make me stand up. "Anna Rose Winston, will you, be the girlfriend to me, Ponyboy Michael Curtis." Ponyboy said in a Shakespeare-y way.

Wow. This is out of character for Ponyboy. I'd never imagine him asking a girl out this way. I stared at him for a few moments still smiling. He was smiling too. I wanted to annoy him so I let a few moments go by. I wanted to be suspenseful on saying my yes. I wondered if he thought I was going to say no. so I finally let the words come out of my mouth that I was waiting to say all night long to Ponyboy.

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if I made Ponyboy a little OOC, and sorry if Anna was a Mary-Sue in this chapter, but how else would Ponyboy ask a girl out? I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, I appreciate it! <strong>


End file.
